Cali
"i don't trust those black things, they just get up and start attacking us, what in the name of skylands is going on?" -cali. "these my friend, are wretches. they are reanimated killing machines." -urdnot bakara to cali. cali (or the night sentinel '''of '''intelligence)' '''is one of the allies in the rise of the dark nemesis series. appearance cali is yet another hybrid, a cross between a human and an unknown animal (see skylanders wiki for information). her forearms are large for unknown means, it could be gloves or part of her physical figure. RotDN 2 appearance cali makes a reappearance in rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, her ONI agent armor is scratched and damaged. her ONI officer uniform however, seems to be intact. RotDN 3 appearance cali's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 2. however, she suffered extensive damage and now has a scar on her right leg. RotDN 4 appearance cali's appearance is similar to rise of the dark nemesis 3. however, her scar is completely missing and her armor is refined. division when cali joined the united nations space command, she had only three options. # marine corps. # naval personnel. # air force. she went to naval personnel and she made the right choice. later after successful training, she joined the office of naval intelligence after ranking up to a certain rank. proxification ''main article: proxy. this proxy appears in rise of the dark nemesis 3 as the first teaser image. the words on the top of the screen say: "you've seen her, now she can hear you." "you've touched her, now she can see you." "never talk to her, if you hear her, she can touch you." in the teaser, the cali proxy is holding an axe in her hand staring at the viewer. this proxy's role in rise of the dark nemesis 3 is to disable the UNSC's tactics and compromise containment areas. in-game, the proxy's axe is an instant kill. rank cali's rank in the naval personnel was master chief petty officer (which she can join the spartan program). however, after ranking up to captain, she was able to join the office of naval intelligence, after training in ONI HQ, she was promoted to fleet command. urdnot bakara is responsible for her promotion. in-game cali is a playable squad member in the game. to play as her, the player must open the pause menu and select "switch squad member". or press the switch button to play as her. cali can be recruited on voliva in chapter 2. multiplayer cali is an unlockable character in the game. to unlock her, the player must activate all 4 generators in chapter 4 without dying. trivia * in season 2 episode 14. aka: reanimated corpse outbreak, cali was at the machinery before the attack started, when the attack arrived the berserker came first, and smashed her equipment. * through the rest of the episodes, she has the intelligence to build and use sentry turrets. * cali would rather use shotguns and dual wield pistols, cali was trained with pistols quite a lot, thus she is able to quick draw pistols, including dual wielding them. * according to the X-ray, cali's bones in her legs were broken, the medical corps gave cali medical attention to keep her alive. * cali (along with tessa and krystal) is one of the only characters without a known last name. themes wonderland this song is cali's theme. this plays when the player (along with their squad) arrives at anchor 5 in any chapter (excluding chapter 3). construct attacks this song is cali's theme. this plays in RotDN 4's main menu. this even plays in RotDN 3's death screen if the player is killed. images Category:Heroes + allies Category:Anthropomorphics